Zelda Fanfiction Contest
by fishylishy
Summary: Calling all Zelda Fanfiction writers...there is a great new challenge for you all. Come on in and enter! PLEASE read the update in chapter 3, please! The Winners ARE ANNOUNCED!
1. Chapter 1

Alright, fellow Zelda fanfiction writers.

It's time for a…drum roll FANFICTION CONTEST!

Now, don't all scream in joy at once…let explain the rules, then we'll move onto the categories.

Rules:

**Please, don't diss the deadline. If you are working on a story, and not finished with messaging me the chapters…Then MAYBE I'll make an exception. But otherwise, PLEASE, make sure that you respect the deadline.**

**I'm not going to be on 24/7, but I will read the documents.**

**No…bad writing. So, no chatspeak, bad grammar, ect. I want something decent…look at Peaches732 's writing (soz, Peaches, for dragging ya into this, I just think your writing is great!!) for something to work at, or Gweniveir's. D**

**Do NOT be offended if you don't win. Just try your best.**

**I will add more of these rules later. **

**Obey all rules.**

**I only accept Twilight Princess, or Windwaker, fanfictions, thank you!**

**Oneshots are accepted, no limits to how much you write.**

**You cannot submit something that you've posted on the site. You must send me something in "DocX" format, so it's private to me. Soz.  
**

))))))))))))))))))))))(((((((((((((((((((((((

Bwhhhahha. Sorry that you had to endure all that. I'm harsh, huh? grins an evil Midna grin

Okay, now for the categories. Remember, you can COMBINE prompts, writing the ultimate story, that uses ALL prompts. That would be AWESOME, thus winning the title of Contest Winner! There are 1st ,2nd, and 3rd place for each category, including Contest Winner!

How Midna Comes Back To The Light Realm:

Just what the title says. How can Midna come back to the light realm? Get creative.

Best Romance:

I prefer MidnaxLink, or ZeldaxLink, but get creative…oh, and I don't want any "NO KISSING, ONLY hugs!" fanfictions, please. This is for the BEST romance!

Best Action/Adventure:

Whatever you can think up, seriously. Some great adventure for Link and his comrads to go on…OR Midna to go on…or… you know! Whoever!

Best Drama:  
Does Midna get PREGNANT? Does Ilia get shot by an arrow and killed? Does Tetra stay as 

Zelda? What's your best drama?!

Best Tragedy:

Well, well, well. Does Ordon burn to the ground? What's the best tragedy you can think up?

Best Recovery:  


Can Hyrule recover? Can Link? What is the best case of victorious recovery?

Best Twist:  


What is the BEST twist you can think of in a story? Come on, people!

Best Songfic:

Lalllllallaaa….write a songfic, amusing, sad…anything you wish.

Best Oneshot:

So, it's come down to this…the BEST oneshot you can come up with.

)))))))))))))))))))(((((((((((((((

Alright, enough with all this. The deadline is September 5th—I MAY extend the date a little bit.

Enjoy writing! DocX them to me, and have loads of fun. Message me any questions, or review them.


	2. Chapter 2 UPDATE!

Hey, everyone!

This is just a very important update chapter, which contains for you, the form of which to send me along with your story, and the NEW DEADLINE!

First off, the new deadline is going to be **October 30****th**. I am being more than generous by giving two full months. I wish for you to DocX me the story WITH the form, as soon as you are done.

Second off, PLEASE add this contest to your **Story Alert List**! If there is any important update, I want you to know about it.

Third off, I am a nice person—so if you are **almost but not quite** done with your story by October 30th, I will allow you more time—but make it snappy.

Now onto another important part of this update—**the form!**

**Preferred Name:  
**

**Story Name:**

**Story Stats: (Oneshot, songfic, multi-chapter?)**

**Story Categories/Category:**

**Comments:**

Alrighty, everybody. Happy writing, and feel free to contact me if you need help, or need a question answered…ect.


	3. Chapter 3 BIG UPDATE

**Everybody, first off, thank you to everyone for being so nice and entering so many of these lovely stories. Second off, I'm just saying that I will have read and judged the winners by…**

**November 14****th**. 

**You hear that? By the fourteenth, I'll have announced the winners. Thanks to everybody!**


	4. Chapter 4: The WINNERS!

Not all the categories got enough entries, or any, so there aren't twelve or thirteen winners. But I did get quite a few fanfictions, so congrats to those who won!

I will post a paragraph of each story—if you would like the rest, then please do message the author.

Thanks EVERYBODY for entering, even if you didn't win. You're all wonderfully creative people!

**)))))))))))))))))))))((((((((((((((((((((**

**Peaches732's "Beautiful Again" wins the Best One Shot! **

A young lady lifted a piece of horseshoe shaped grass to her lips. The sunlight shone on her porcelain skin, making it glow, and highlighted her sharp features. Blowing hard, then gently, and repeating, she let it fall from her hands as a stunning auburn mare galloped up to her.

**)))))))))))))((((((((((((((**

**Best Songfic: "Amazing Grace!" By Gweniveir!**

"Ah, Princess Zelda, yet again. Shall you give up your kingdom once again, to me? It seems we have the same situation, except the Hero is grieving and that wretch is gone. Nothing stands in my way but you, now," he had said, standing proud in front of her, her guards being held back by his army. "And now, you choose."

**)))))))))))(((((((((**

**Best Romance: "Letters" by PSI-Triforce!**

Dear Link,

Life around here is still hectic. I can't believe it's almost been a year since our adventure together finished. I know it sounds silly, but sometimes I miss those days. Living as a princess doesn't help. Everything is done for me, and I never get to do anything exciting anymore. Even though it was dangerous, you have no idea how excited I was when I finally got to help you. I still have dreams of riding Epona with you, shooting light arrows.

**)))))))))))))))((((((((((((((((((**

**Best Drama: (She didn't exactly name it. For her sake, we'll call it....) Dramatic Oneshot by blackglassesgirl! **

The ghostly sounds of a regretful Zoran ruler were echoed by the pond and endlessly high cavern walls, which manipulated the water into an eerily still position…

**))))))))))))))))))))))((((((((((((((((((((((((((((  
**

**Best Action: Darkest Dusk by Archsage Soren**

The scenery was dark, dreary. Death and decay ran rampart, as if the land had no life left. Standing alone was Link. "What's happening?" He asked. He could not hold his body much longer, and soon he shifted into wolf form.

**))))))))))))))(((((((((((((((((**

Those are the winners. Thank you all! Feel free to PM me with further questions!


End file.
